Natsume Hyuuga Must Die
by fIeRcE-wRiTeR
Summary: Before, Mikan was a nerd who had a crush on Natsuo, who has a twin brother named Natsume, who pulled a prank on her, well that's what she thinks. Now Mikan is back to have her revenge. But what if she accidentally falls in love with Natsume?
1. Introduction of Characters

To All the Readers:

To All the Readers:

I have just realized that I haven't even introduced the characters well enough. Well here's the list:

Name: Sakura, Mikan

Age: 16

Level: 4th year high school

Description: Happy-Go-Lucky, lead girl, average girl

Name: Hyuuga, Natsume

Age: 17

Level: 4th year high school

Description: Likes being alone, playboy, lead male, annoying, boastful, PERVERT, Twin of Natsuo, hot basketball player (captain) & school heartthrob.

Name: Hyuuga, Natsuo

Age: 17

Level: 4th year high school

Description: Like Natsume, they really are twins. But sometimes he's friendlier than he's brother.

Name: Imai, Hotaru

Age: 16

Level: 4th year high school

Description: quiet, serious in life, money hungry, inventor, GF of Ruka.

Name: Nogi, Ruka

Age: 17

Level: 4th year high school

Description: friendly, animal lover, approachable, hot basketball player and boyfriend of Hotaru

Name: Ogasawara, Nonoko

Age: 16

Level: 4th year high school

Description: friendly, likes cooking, being linked to Yu.

Name: Tobita, Yu

Age: 17

Level: 4th year high school

Description: fun to be with, approachable, smart, class president, being linked to Nonoko.

Name: Umenomiya, Anna

Age: 16

Level: 4th year high school

Description: a girl with some Description because of being a cheerleader. GF of Koko.

Name: Kokoro, Yome (a.k.a. Koko)

Age: 17

Level: 4th year high school

Description: hot basketball player, BF of Anna, friend of Natsume

Name: Koizumi, Luna

Age: 16

Level: 4th year high school

Description: total slut, lead antagonist (wahahah), always flirts with Natsume, once became Natsume's GF.

Name: Shoda, Sumire

Age: 16

Level: 4th year high school

Description: likes Natsuo a lot, friend of Luna.


	2. Mikan's Life

Natsume Hyuuga Must Die

Natsume Hyuuga Must Die

Summary:

Before, Mikan was a nerd who had a crush on Natsuo, who has a twin brother named Natsume, who pulled a prank on her, well that's what she thinks. Now Mikan is back to have her revenge. But what if she accidentally falls in love with Natsume?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE NOR JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE..**

**I'm very sorry guys, for chapter delays. And wrong spellings. And for short chapters.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mikan is a 17 year old girl who is a no body. And has a heart ailment.

She doesn't have any friends that care for her except for her mom.

She's actually a nerd that's why she has no friends. She wears big glasses and her hair was tied in messy pigtails.

One time in her school she entered a spelling bee contest. And she was asked to spell…

"ANONYMOUS"

"A-N-O-N-I-M-O-U-S.. ANONYMOUS", Mikan said happily thinking that her answer is correct.

"Your answer is WRONG. W-O-R-N-G. WRONG." One of the judges said.

She always thinks that she is a total…

"LOSER"

She looked behind as if the next contestant was referring to her.

"L-O-S-E-R. LOSER." The next contestant said.

In her high school days she also had a hard time with love.

One day, his boy classmate handed her a note.

She reacted easily and blushed at the thought that it was for her.

But the boy told her to pass it on to the girl in front of her.

She was sad because she thought that it was for her.

Now the story about her mom is kinda irritating for her.

She doesn't have a hard time in luring guys.

Well not like seducing because these guys were those who come to her.

One good example is when she was in fourth year, when they just arrived from another move, someone knocked at the door…

Mikan opened the door and greeted the young man happily.

The guy looked so rugged and she instantly had a crush on him.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" Mikan asked happily.

"Ahmm.. My mom baked this and told me to give to…." The young man handed Mikan a tray of cookies was stopped when he saw Mikan's mom.

"Holy, Jama Lama…" He said while taking the tray of cookies from Mikan and went to Mikan's mom and said….

"Hi. I baked this for you." He said with dreamy eyes, as if he has seen a goddess.

"Hi." Was all Mikan's mom could say. By the way Mikan's mom's name is Azumi.

_**Mikan's POV **_

"_Oh no, here we go again. Watch out new __**skip**__ in town." _Mikan thought.

"_Can't these guys see any other woman than my mom." She thought again._

_**Normal POV **_

By the way she calls these **guys** 'SKIP' because that's what they all do.

One good example is…

"Hey kid, do you know that I am gonna be you next father?" one of her mom's so called date said.

"Yeah right, SKIP" Mikan said not agreeing to what the guy said.

"How many times do I have to tell you that my name is STEVE, not SKIP" Steve said.

Well she can't blame herself from calling them SKIP, because after they sleep with her mom they SKIP out of the house without saying any goodbyes.

Then her mom gives herself a heartache medication by eating a lot of chocolate. And when I say a lot, it means a lot.

Then they move again. The happy thing about not having friends is that you do not have to say goodbyes to anyone.

Enough about her, I just want to get on with the story.

After her mom met the latest SKIP of her life, and did the same thing they moved again to a new place.

She thought that in this new school of hers will be the same, well let's just say it won't be.

She transferred to her new school during the second semester. And to start the second semester in their school there was a basketball game between their school and another school. (Sorry I don't know what school to use).

She was curious if the basketball players in her new school are good, so she watched the game.

She was sitting at the top part of the bench.

During the game…

"It's only 2 minutes left and the score is 75 to 76. If NH can shoot this their team will enter the semi-finals." The announcer said.

Mikan was wondering who was the NH the announcer was talking about. Then the whole crowed yelled…

"NH! NH! NH! NH! NH! NH! NH! NH!" they cheered the guy who was holding the ball.

"_So that's the NH. Oh my, he's kinda cute!" _She thought.

"_Stop it Mikan! You know that nobody will ever fall in love with you!" _

She scolded herself. Then realized that there was only 10 seconds left and the score was still the same.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

SHOOT!!

………

………

……..

"YEAH!!" Everybody yelled.

Yes, this NH shoots the ball. Just in time to score and let them go to the semi-finals.

He was lifted in the air by his team mates. He was also happy that they won and they are going to the semi-finals.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry I have to cut it. Well if you want to know the next chapters, I think I can continue if I can receive at least 10 reviews from you…


	3. New Friends

Natsume Hyuuga Must Die

Natsume Hyuuga Must Die

Summary:

Before, Mikan was a nerd who had a crush on Natsuo, who has a twin brother named Natsume, who pulled a prank on her, well that's what she thinks. Now Mikan is back to have her revenge. But what if she accidentally falls in love with Natsume?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE NOR JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE..**

**I'm very sorry guys, for chapter delays. And wrong spellings. And for short chapters.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2:

Everybody was so happy, that their basketball team will go to the semi-finals.

Then a reporter for their school went to the court and reported the news.

Reporter: There's no questioning who's taking the Kodiaks to the semi finals this year.

Then Natsume went over to the reporter, put an arm over her and took the microphone from her.

Natsume: Natsume Hyuuga here. Also know as "NH", "The Man". Some people also call me "N Money", but I'm best known as "El Capitan".

Then he showed a "rock-on" sign and went to his teammates.

After that one of the players went to the reporter and kissed her on the cheeks.

The reporter pushed the player and said,

Reporter: Stop it, Ruka. You're embarrassing me. Can't you see that the camera is focused to us?

Ruka: So what, Hotaru. I don't care. You're my girlfriend.

Then he signaled the cameraman to go away. After that a very familiar music was played. The song was Don't Cha by the Pussy Cat Dolls.

The cheerleaders were dancing in the middle of the basketball court.

A guy from the audience was cheering for the head cheerleader.

Guy: Go Anna.

Then another guy said: She's hot.

Anna, being the head cheerleader ends up at the top of the pyramid and yelled…

Anna: Go Kodiaks.

Everybody cheered. Then she went to one of the players.

Anna: Hey Koko.

Then as she was about to kiss Koko on the cheeks Koko turned to her.

And instead of kissing him in the cheeks their lips met.

The other players were teasing them she blushed and hit Koko on the cheeks.

Koko: What's the matter? Why did you hit me?

Anna: Because of your stupidity.

They laughed even more as if that they were already a couple and Koko was a battered husband.

The audience-including Mikan - are now exiting the court and are now going to their classes.

Mikan was carrying a lot of heavy big books and because there are many people in the court she was struggling very hard to maintain balance.

Unfortunately a group of girls, led by Luna Koizumi, who were not that concerned of what other people thinks purposely trips Mikan and all of her books scattered all over the ground.

Everybody was out of the court except for Mikan and the basketball players and their girlfriends.

Not long enough while she was picking up her books the basketball players together with their girlfriends are now presently exiting the court until 3 girls noticed her.

Hotaru: Ruka, you go ahead. We'll just help her out.

Ruka: Okay

"Are you okay? Oh I hate her so much. That Luna Koizumi is so much getting into my nerves. Who does she think she is anyway?" said Anna irritably while picking up some of Mikan's books.

"Anna, don't be so mad your blood pressure might rise." Nonoko said jokingly. "By the way I am Nonoko Ogasawara. This is Anna Umenomiya. And this is Hotaru Imai" She introduced her friends to Mikan while helping out with picking up Mikan's books too.

"Well I guess being the daughter of the owner of this school really got into her head." Hotaru said emotionlessly. "By the way I guess you're new here, because I've never seen you around before."

"Yeah, I just transferred here from Albuquerque." She said while receiving her books from the three girls.

"Sorry we didn't get what your name is. What's your name again?" Anna asked.

"It's Mikan. Mikan Sakura." She said as she smiled.

"So Mikan, do you want to lunch with us later?" Nonoko asked.

"Sure." Mikan replied.

"Great! Meet us at the school cafeteria" Anna said excitedly.

"Okay."

"Come on girls, it's already Mr. Narumi's class." Hotaru said while walking away. "Bye Mikan."

"Okay, don't mind her. It's in her nature not to be late for class. See you later Mikan." Said Nonoko as the three of them (Mikan, Nonoko and Anna) went out of the court and parted their ways.

Luckily for Mikan she was just in time for her chemistry class.

The girls were handed a fish bowl to know their lab partner and read it out loud.

When she opened the paper it says, _"Natsuo Hyuuga?"_ she read on her mind. _"Is he related with Natsume Hyuuga?" _she continued wondering who that Natsuo Hyuuga is. And what is his relationship with Natsume Hyuuga.

She never noticed their chemistry teacher going near her and tapped her shoulder, so she was surprised and accidentally knock off the table the test tube rack with 5 test tubes with chemicals in it.

Luckily for her one of her classmate-guy classmate, good-looking classmate-caught the test tube rack in time.

She looked at the guy who saved her from paying the test tubes not to mention the chemicals.

"You should be more careful Miss Sakura" Mr. Misaki said. "Luckily Mr. Hyuuga here was able to catch it in time or you are not only gonna pay for the test tubes but also for the muriatic acid that was almost spilled. Somebody could have been hurt."

"Come on Mr. Misaki, give her a break. It's your fault why she was startled." The guy who saved her from paying too much for the accident defended her.

"Fine, by the way who is your partner?" Mr. Misaki asked.

"It's Natsuo Hyuuga." She said.

Then the guy who caught the test tube rack sat beside her.

"Excuse me, but who are you? And what are you doing sitting next to me? For all I remember my partner is-." Mikan was cut off when the guy continued her sentence.

"Natsuo Hyuuga. And my name is Natsuo Hyuuga. " The guy said and smiled.

She was shocked and ashamed of how she reacted with the guy.

"I am so sorry. And thanks by the way." She said.

"No biggy. It's okay." Natsuo said then smiled at her.

She almost melted when he smiled at her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I gotta cut it again. Sorry… Flames accepted…

Plzzz…. Read and review…

-Fatima 008-


	4. First Crush?

Natsume Hyuuga Must Die

Natsume Hyuuga Must Die

Summary:

Before, Mikan was a nerd who had a crush on Natsuo, who has a twin brother named Natsume, who pulled a prank on her, well that's what she thinks. Now Mikan is back to have her revenge. But what if she accidentally falls in love with Natsume?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE NOR JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE..**

**I'm very sorry guys, for chapter delays. And wrong spellings. And for short chapters.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3:

"Hello. Miss, what's your name? We can't work together without knowing each other that much, can't we?" Natsuo asked when Mikan didn't reply to him.

Mikan was still day dreaming about how, such a handsome and nice guy, be her partner.

"Sorry. Again? I'm Mikan Sakura. Nice meeting you too." Mikan said when she was over daydreaming and confused why she said sorry again.

"Okay. Let's start." Natsuo said.

"Class, you are going to make a volcano. Well not actually, cause you are just going to make them explode." Mr. Misaki said.

Everyone in the class was given a "Borrower's slip" so that they can borrow some materials from the Chemistry Lab.

Mikan and Natsuo agreed that Natsuo will be the one to get the materials for Mikan is clumsy.

When Natsuo got back they prepared the materials.

"Let's start by measuring the Baking Soda to the jar." Natsuo said.

"Get the beaker with vinegar and the food color." Mikan ordered Natsuo.

"Why did you choose red?" Mikan asked Natsuo.

'_Why on earth would you choose that color? I hate it!' _Mikan thought.

"Well if we want to make our volcano look like it's real. We must have red lava." Natsuo explained.

"Oh. Okay" She must admit that he is right. If they want to have a volcano, they must have red lava.

"And besides "red" is my favorite color" He said and smiled.

"It's not really obvious, because of the way you dress." She laughed.

"Well, what can I say? I like red. Red looks good. Red means love." He explained but Mikan laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" He asked in amazement.

"Didn't (hahah) you hear what (Hahah) you just said? You imitated Rain in his commercial of CLEAR." She said. Then the whole classroom's attention was on them.

She received some glares. Some were smiling. And some were just staring like they don't care.

She felt uneasy and just kept quiet.

Then everybody continued what they were doing.

"You're too loud." Natsuo teased her. "Keep your voice down."

Then Mikan elbowed him at the side making him shriek a little.

"You're the reason why I laughed." Mikan said. "Let's continue."

They put the food color to the jar together with the baking soda. After that they were instructed to wait for a little while so that all of them can put the vinegar at the same time.

"Okay. Pour the vinegar to the mixture slowly and watch if your volcano will explode." Mr. Misaki announced.

Everyone put the vinegar to the jar **SLOWLY**. But as for Mikan and Natsuo they accidentally put the vinegar so fast that…..

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I am Very sorry for the cliffhanger. PLZZZZZZ don't hate me… READ AND REVIEW… FLAMES ACCEPTED..

-FATIMA008-


	5. First Meeting

Natsume Hyuuga Must Die

Natsume Hyuuga Must Die

Summary:

Before, Mikan was a nerd who had a crush on Natsuo, who has a twin brother named Natsume, who pulled a prank on her, well that's what she thinks. Now Mikan is back to have her revenge. But what if she accidentally falls in love with Natsume?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE NOR JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE..**

**I'm very sorry guys, for chapter delays. And wrong spellings. And for short chapters.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Previously on Natsume Hyuuga Must Die:

"Okay. Pour the vinegar to the mixture slowly and watch if your volcano will explode." Mr. Misaki announced.

Everyone put the vinegar to the jar **SLOWLY**. But as for Mikan and Natsuo they accidentally put the vinegar so fast that…..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4:

Natsuo accidentally put the vinegar fast that…… nothing happened their volcano didn't explode but resulted to so much smoke.

(Got you, didn't I?)

So much smoke was produced that they had to leave the Chemistry Lab.

"I told you to put the vinegar **SLOWLY**" Mr. Misaki scolded them uttering the word 'SLOWLY'.

"Sorry Mr. Misaki." The two of them said.

"Okay. You're forgiven." Mr. Misaki said.

Just as Mr. Misaki and his students was about to go inside the Chem. Lab when the bell rang.

"Okay class, you're dismissed."

Mikan's classes went on with ease but her mind was on something else.

Or was it someone?

It's already lunch and Mikan was still day dreaming about her cute lab partner when she bumped into someone.

All her books fell down the floor… I mean to the wet floor.

She doesn't know what go into her 'cause she was the one who said sorry to the guy eventhough

"Sorry. I am so clumsy and…." Mikan was cut off when the guy just went on walking as if didn't notice anyone he bumped onto.

Mikan was kinda irritated with what the guy did and couldn't control herself so she shouted at the guy.

"Oi _Mayabang_ (it's a term for being boastful here in the Philippines).

I forgot to tell you that Mikan learned this from her last school.

She entered an international school where she had a Filipino classmate and taught her some Tagalog words. Now on with the story

Mikan threw one of her wet big book to the guy.

The guy stopped on his tracks and turned his head around to look at who was the one who threw the book at him.

Everyone was shocked with what she did.

And at the same time he went near Mikan, he was going too close to her face, then closer, and closer, until it was just an inch apart.

Mikan can feel his breath and she can smell it as well, hhmm…mint. Mikan thought he was going to kiss her, she then pouted, but she was wrong.

"You're so different from any other girls, and I like it" he said. Mikan was stunned, she was not able to neither talk nor move. He then started to walk away.

Mikan was left shocked at her place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

SORRY GOTTA CUT IT AGAIN…

I'M JUST HAPPY WITH WHAT MY FRIEND ADDED TO MY STORY…

THANKS ARRA…


	6. Shocking News

Natsume Hyuuga Must Die

Natsume Hyuuga Must Die

Summary:

Before, Mikan was a nerd who had a crush on Natsuo, who has a twin brother named Natsume, who pulled a prank on her, well that's what she thinks. Now Mikan is back to have her revenge. But what if she accidentally falls in love with Natsume?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE NOR JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE..**

**I'm very sorry guys, for chapter delays. And wrong spellings. And for short chapters.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

PREVIOUSLY ON NATSUME HYUUGA MUST DIE:

Mikan threw one of her wet big book to the guy.

The guy stopped on his tracks and turned his head around to look at who was the one who threw the book at him.

Everyone was shocked with what she did.

And at the same time he went near Mikan, he was going too close to her face, then closer, and closer, until it was just an inch apart.

Mikan can feel his breath and she can smell it as well, hhmm…mint. Mikan thought he was going to kiss her, she then pouted, but she was wrong.

"You're so different from any other girls, and I like it" he said. Mikan was stunned, she was not able to neither talk nor move. He then started to walk away.

Mikan was left shocked at her place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER 5: The Shocking News

Mikan was still left dumbfounded on her place, it's like as if she was glued to her place.

While she was still in her trance the bell rang.

The hallways are getting crowded while she was still glued to her place.

Mikan was removed from her trance when someone tapped her shoulder.

It was her new friends, Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko.

"Hey girl, how was your morning classes?", Anna asked.

""Huh? It's fine. I guess.", Mikan replied then smiled (Forced smile exactly).

"You're not telling the truth to us." Hotaru just said nonchalantly.

"Huh? Why is that? Hmm??" Nonoko asked.

"Well that's because she's hiding something." Hotaru said opening her locker.

"Huh? Now why would I do that? Hmmm? You're my new friends and I wouldn't lie to you." Mikan said really, really wanting to end the conversation.

"Are you sure?" Hotaru said like testing Mikan.

"Yeah." Mikan said.

"Well what is this in my cellphone?" Hotaru said taking out her phone.

"What is that?" Nonoko asked pointing out to the video being played in Hotaru's cellphone.

"Well, as you can see, our NEW FRIEND just lied to us." Hotaru said.

"WHAT?!" Anna and Nonoko said in chorus.

"Hotaru, what are you saying? I didn't lie to you." (Well as you see Mikan didn't know that a boy passed Hotaru a video of what just happened)

When the three girls went around Hotaru to look at her phone, that made them so shocked, even Mikan was so shocked that what happened earlier was caught on cam, and is now being watched by her friends.

"OMG! Mikan, why didn't you tell us earlier?" Nonoko asked, not mad but somewhat teasing her.

"Yeah, Mikan. Tell me, do you have a crush on Natsume Hyuuga? Hmmm?" Anna asked as if about to shriek.

"No! as you have seen it on the video, I was mad at him. And I will never like him for his boastfulness. So can we just eat, 'cause we only have 20 more minutes break?" Mikan explained and she really wants to eat and wants to get out of the topic.

"Okay. Let's eat. I want crab." Hotaru said and then walked towards the cafeteria.

While they were walking many people (I mean all of the students especially girl students) are looking at her as if wanting her to melt.

"Now I know why some people tell that 'Looks can kill', I'm almost melting in here." Mikan whispered to Anna and Nonoko which made them laugh.

"You know Mikan, maybe they received the video like me. I think someone sent them to everyone in this school." Hotaru said then walked ahead of them and entered the cafeteria.

Mikan was stopped on her tracks. _'everyone in this school. everyone in this school. everyone in this school.'_ That was only the things that were running in her mind.

"No. Don't say that Hotaru. You'll scare her." Anna said.

"Yeah. She might get a heart attack." Nonoko said jokingly.

"How did you know that?" Mikan asked surprised.

"Know what?" Nonoko asked being surprised too.

"About me having a heart attack if I get so much depressed about this whole situation" Mikan said which led to the silence among the group.

"Mikan, you have a heart ailment?" Hotaru asked with some concern. (Sorry for the OOC-ness. Friends are friends. They have to care for each other.)

"Uhm, yeah. Didn't you know it? As what Nonoko said…" Mikan was cut when Anna said.

"Mikan, Nonoko was just kidding when she said that you will have a heart attack. Besides we just met, we didn't even know that you have a heart ailment." Anna said in disbelief that her friend has a heart ailment.

"Okay Mikan, we won't tease you anymore." Nonoko said while they were sitting down.

"No guys. I don't want any special treatment. But it's better if you won't tease me with that 'mayabang'" Mikan said then started eating.

And as usual made the two girls wonder.

"Mikan what's the meaning of 'mayabang'?" Anna asked.

"It's a Filipino terms for boastful you know." Then they started eating.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know it's boring too. That's why I don't want to continue it. If it's okay kindly tell me you can e-mail me, submit a review or even comments. Flames accepted. I know 'cause it's so BORING.


	7. Let's go Shopping

Chapter 6

**Natsume Hyuuga Must Die**

**Summary:**

Before, Mikan was a nerd who had a crush on Natsuo, who has a twin brother named Natsume, who pulled a prank on her, well that's what she thinks. Now Mikan is back to have her revenge. But what if she accidentally falls in love with Natsume?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE NOR JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE..**

**I'm very sorry guys, for chapter delays. And wrong spellings. And for short chapters.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Previously,

"Mikan, you have a heart ailment?" Hotaru asked with some concern. (Sorry for the OOC-ness. Friends are friends. They have to care for each other.)

"Uhm, yeah. Didn't you know it? As what Nonoko said…"

"Okay Mikan, we won't tease you anymore." Nonoko said while they were sitting down.

"No guys. I don't want any special treatment. But it's better if you won't tease me with that 'mayabang'" Mikan said then started eating.

And as usual made the two girls wonder.

"Mikan what's the meaning of 'mayabang'?" Anna asked.

"It's a Filipino terms for boastful you know." Then they started eating.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 6: Let's Go Shopping

"Ahh…boastful huh?!...the three girls chorused.

After eating, the four ladies headed to their classroom. Upon entering they weren't surprised of what their classmates are doing….they are used to it actually.

Not long after, their teacher arrived. It was Mr. Narumi wearing a very (ahhmm...how do I describe it?)……"girly" dress.

The students sweatdropped.

"Okei, okei, my dear students, I have a special announcement to make so listen"…Mr. Narumi was cut off when the mind reader shouted….

"The JS Prom will be held soon"…he said…

"Yes, how'd you know that?" The students sweat dropped…again!

"Anyway", Mr. Narumi continued," 2 days from now we will be joining the JS Prom, and the theme will be FAIRY TALE CHARACTERS"

"WOW!"Mikan screeched…"That'll be fun sensei!...

"baka...baka...baka"…Hotaru shot Mikan with her famous baka gun.

"You're too loud Mikan"….Hotaru said calmly while Mikan rubs her head…

"Sorry...I'm just sooo excited…"

Mikan turned around to Natsuo…who was…sleeping?!

"Psst… Hey Natsuo...Natsuo" Mikan whispered…

"Oh Mikan it's you…Why are you calling me?? Natsuo replied...

"The JS Prom will be held 2 days from now… We will join too" Mikan said, and then Natsuo the sleepy head said, "Who told you that?"

Mikan replied with glitters in her eyes…"Narumi-sensei"

"Ohh...so you're excited??...asked Natsuo

"Yeah…very excited"…..

(Clap! Clap! Clap!)

Mr. Narumi did that to get the attention of students…whom are very busy talking about who they want to dance with…

"I'll be leaving now so all of you can do what ever you want…. Prepare for the prom night too"...Ja ne…!!

Later that day,

"Hey Mikan….."Nonoko said…do you have any plans for the Prom?!

"Ahh….none yet..??...how bout you?!

"None too, although I want to dance with Natsume Hyuuga, I guess that won't happen..."

"Yeah…I think so"Mikan said

"Mikan, I'll be leaving now, my mom is waiting for me…Ja ne!

"OK…"Mikan responded….

That night, Mikan was lying on her bed wearing white night gown. She cannot sleep coz' of excitement about the Prom Night" She gets her little stuff toy and talked to it….

"I'm so excited about the Prom….I...I…I want to dance with…. (Knock! knock! knock!)….Mikan's mom knocked on her door so loud...

"Mikan you have a call…He said his name was NATSUO"

"HUH?! _Natsuo….Natsuo…Natsuo…._That name echoed on her mind for almost a minute….then she's back into reality….becoming conscious

of her face…..red as a tomato….she was blushing…"

"Mikan…I said you have" she was cut off when Mikan burst out in her room and ran down the stairs…

"a call"…her mom continued with a very soft voice…"_Oh…I smell something fishy_…"her mother thought for a second then smiled sweetly.

"Ahhmm… hello?" Mikan said

"Hey Mikan, ahhmm I just want to ask if you're available tomorrow, I will go to the central town to buy some personal things...you know"

"Tomorrow? Ahhmm sure! After classes I will go with you…Can I invite my friends? Mikan asked

"Yeah...of course…so bye now and take care!" Natsou said.

"Yeah, you too!" Mikan said while blushing.

The next morning…

"Good morning everyone" Mikan greeted her classmates.

"Good morning Mikan" Nonoko and Anna replied.

Her other classmates just smiled and nodded to her, including Hotaru, as usual!

After all the classes, Natsuo fetch Mikan and her friends who are preparing their things.

The group then waited for the bus, and then several minutes had passed, they reached the central town!

Natsuo separated to the group of the girls and headed his way to one of the boutiques. The name is "Cool & Hot Guys".

They decided to just wait each other in the fountain near the bus stop.

The four ladies headed their way in a "cool" shop only for girls. The shop has lots of cool stuffs like dresses, make-ups, etc. While wandering around the shop, Mikan was stunned when she spotted a very beautiful white dress. It is a white gown (tube-like, just imagine the gown of Princes Mia in Princess Diaries). It also has partner glass sandals with an emerald stone in it and a small tiara with diamonds in it. (WOW! Can you imagine your self wearing that dress? Haha)

"Ahhmm…Ma'am can I help you?" asked the sales lady.

"I was wondering how much this dress costs?" Mikan replied but still looking at the marvelous dress.

"That would be 2000 rabbits Ma'am, do you want to buy?"

"Whaatt?? 2000 rabbits?, this dress is so expensive."

"Ma'am because it is made from 100 cloth with real birthstones"

"Oohh...I see thanks anyway" With that Mikan went back to where Hotaru, Nonoko and Anna are, with a very sad face.

"What's wrong Mikan?" asked Anna with a concerned face.

"She doesn't have money to buy the dress she saw over there" Hotaru answered for Mikan with, as usual, emotionless face.

"Is that true Mikan?" asked Nonoko

"Yeah…then she burst out crying…"

(baka…baka…baka)

"Hotaru, you're so mean" complained Anna.

"She's so loud you know…" Hotaru replied…"I shoot her because I want her to quiet down and hear what I am going to say"…

"I will lend her 1000 rabbit, and you two will also lend her 500 rabbits to complete the payment, by the way, that 1000 rabbits will have an interest" Hotaru explained

"Wow! Really? Are you going t lend me money?" asked Mikan

"Yeah, sure!" the three chorused.

Then after several minutes, Mikan was able to but the fabulous dress she ever wanted.

"Mikan, are you going to use that in the Prom Night?" Anna asked

"Yes, I want to look so pretty with this dress"

"Let's go now, Natsuo probably is waiting us" Hotaru said

"Hai!" said the three girls.

They saw Natsuo waving at them. They waited for a bus and went home. While in the bus, Mikan thought, _"I'm not going to show him my dress, so that when he sees it, he would be surprised of how I look"._


	8. The Surprise

Natsume Hyuuga Must Die

Natsume Hyuuga Must Die

Summary:

Before, Mikan was a nerd who had a crush on Natsuo, who has a twin brother named Natsume, who pulled a prank on her, well that's what she thinks. Now Mikan is back to have her revenge. But what if she accidentally falls in love with Natsume?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE NOR JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE..**

**I'm very sorry guys, for chapter delays. And wrong spellings. And for short chapters.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 7: A Mother's Love

After Mikan arrived home, she wasn't expecting what she saw. Her father, in the living room, kind of arguing with her mom-as usual. Sorry guys, I forgot to tell you that her father is still alive. But her parents divorced when her father was caught in bed with another woman. Now on with the story…

Her father is in their living room, arguing with her mom, as usual. But this kind of argument was her first time to hear…

"I want her, Azumi. I want her to live with me in New York." Her father said.

Well this conversation made Mikan curious to eaves-drop on her parents, I mean her divorced parents, argument. Although their (Mikan's parents) usual arguments are about being back together for Mikan's sake? Or her father even wants them to become a family again. And the most which caused her mother to really hate Mikan's father was when he told her to stop dating other men because Mikan might imitate her and be like her.

"I already told you, you cannot take my daughter away from me!" Azumi said furiously.

"Your daughter? I think it would be right to say our daughter. Azumi she's also my daughter and I want to make up for the time wasted because of our divorce." Mikan's father said as if he really cared for her all these years.

"Our? Don't you think that it is more appropriate to call her MY daughter? You've known that I've raised her on my own for almost 10 years. And was it even my fault that we had a divorce? If you hadn't slept with that (sorry bad word), we would still be a family." Azumi said.

"I don't care about what you think. I'm getting our daughter even if I have to file a case in court to get her." Mikan's father is really furious now.

At this time, Mikan was really shocked. She never thought that fights like these between her mom and dad would get to this kind of situation.

'_Why are they fighting like that? Is it true that my father really want to make up for the time lost because of their divorce? I am so confused.' _Mikan thought.

"I don't care even if you file a case in court. You're not getting my child!" Azumi said as if nothing can get her daughter away from her.

Mikan can't take it anymore. All she wants is a peaceful family like others. But because of these fights, they seem to become farther from one another.

"MOM! DAD! Can please stop all these nonsense?! Dad" she said while looking at her father.

"Sorry, but I cannot go with you. I can't leave mom alone. And mom" she said then looked at her mom.

"Can you please stop dating with other guys? It's annoying me, because we always have to move to another place once you've been used by those SKIP", Mikan said then Mikan's Mom slapped her.

Because of too much anger, I guess she couldn't handle her anger.

"Go to your room now, young lady! And you're grounded for a week. I shouldn't have let you go out with your so-called _new_ friends. One day with them, made you this way." She said then sat in the couch and sighed.

"But mom, our Prom is this week…….." Mikan said but was cut off by her mother.

"No! I already told you that you're grounded for a week. And that week is this week." Azumi said as if finalizing her decision. Mikan went up to her room and shut the door. Very loud, what was she trying to do? Destroy the door? Anyway….

"Azumi, don't you think you're being too harsh on her. Can't you just let Mikan go to their prom? Besides it's her first………" Mikan's father was cut-off when Azumi said…

"Get out! I don't wanna see you here!" Azumi said as if ready to kill in no time.

Mikan's father went out. He doesn't really want the problem to be more complicated. So he did what he thinks what's best. Don't fight fire with fire.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

PLZZZZ!! Tell me if it is sooooooo boorrrriiiinnnnggggg!! Guess I don't really have the guts to continue this story…

It's up to you guys if you want me to continue it or not…

Please review…


	9. A Mother's Love

Natsume Hyuuga Must Die

Natsume Hyuuga Must Die

Summary:

Before, Mikan was a nerd who had a crush on Natsuo, who has a twin brother named Natsume, who pulled a prank on her, well that's what she thinks. Now Mikan is back to have her revenge. But what if she accidentally falls in love with Natsume?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE NOR JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE..**

**I'm very sorry guys, for chapter delays. And wrong spellings. And for short chapters.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 8

After Mikan's father left, Azumi cried in the living room, remembering the things that happened the night when she saw her husband sleeping in the same bed with another woman.

_Azumi's POV_

Everything that happened that night seems like nightmare as I can recall it. Everything that happened that night caused every mischief that could possibly happen to an average family like the one I have.

Before, I can recall our family to be simple but happily living together. Even though Mikan's father's business was just being a driver, I still loved him. He was handsome and you won't even think that he is just a petty company driver. Even the company owner's daughter had her eyes on my husband. It even caused me to be jealous sometimes.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Everything happened when Mikan was in the hospital. She suffered from a heart attack, but not too much fatal. This was the time when they discovered that Mikan had a heart ailment. We were very worried because her hospital bills are very high. Mikan's father went to the boss of his company to ask for some money to help them save Mikan.

I was wondering why Mikan's father was so late. It's almost midnight and he hasn't come back yet. I asked my friend, Serina, to look after Mikan while I go look for my husband. I was worried about him. I went to his boss' house and I was let inside because I was told that my husband was there.

I went to a room where a maid led me to and when I entered I saw a very horrifying scene that caused everything. I saw my husband in the bed with a woman. But not just any another woman it was his boss' daughter. I should've known, the two of them were cheating on me. I approached him and told him that I want a divorce as soon as possible. I didn't let him explain because I know that he can easily persuade me to believe him. I went back to the hospital and told Serina everything. After 3 months, we were divorced and Mikan was given to my custody.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

I'm such an irresponsible mother. How could I have let my own daughter hate me? I should've thought of what I said before I say it. I better go check on her.

_END OF POV_

Azumi went upstairs to check on Mikan. She was worried that she might have a heart attack, because of so much anger. She didn't even realize that it was her first prom that she could attend to, but she was way out of the line. Later on she was in front of Mikan's room.

Knock Knock Knock

"Mikan, sweetie, can you please open the door for mommy." Azumi said in a sweet voice.

No reply.

"Mikan, I'm sorry. I was just sad about seeing your dad again. And also about the fact that he could be able to separate us from each other made me feel mad. I just don't want you to be far from me. It's okay if you don't talk to me. I guess what I did was not forgivable anyway. I'm sorry again." Then Azumi sobbed. Her tears strated to fall. She was on her way to her room, when a door creaked open. It was Mikan's door, and out came Mikan.

She hugged her mother and said sorry to her.

"I'm sorry too mom, I shouldn't have raised my voice while talking to you. I'm very, very sorry. I hope you could forgive me." Mikan said while crying in her mother's chest.

"I should be the one saying sorry. I'm sorry Mikan, I swear I'll never do it again. But I hope that you will not do what you just did earlier, okay?" Azumi said while raising her pinky in the air.

"I promise. I'll never do it again" Mikan said then entwined her pinky with her mother's.

While they were about to go to their own rooms, Azumi said….

"Oh, and Mikan" Azumi said which made Mikan turn to her mother.

"Yeah, mom" Mikan answered.

"About the whole, one week grounded thing. I did mean it." Azumi said.

Mikan's face was sad. Azumi saw this, but then suddenly grinned. _' I knew that this would be her reaction'_ Azumi thought.

"But, I changed my mind. You're grounded for one week after your school prom, okay?" Azumi said then smiled. Mikan ran over to her mother and hugged her very tight.

"Thanks mom, you're the best mom ever. I would never imagine myself living, without a mother like you." Mikan said while still hugging her mother.

"Okay, it's enough. Don't make me get too flattered. By the way, do you any clothes to wear for the prom?" Azumi asked.

"Yeah, mom. We bought something while we went shopping earlier. It was a very beautiful dress, but I don't think it will fit a nerdy girl like me." Mikan said then faced down.

Azumie felt bad for her daughter. For years, she doesn't want her daughter to grow up. She doesn't want any guy, to fall in love with her so that she will not get hurt also. Azumi, doesn't want Mikan to be taken for granted by guys who would fakely fall for her and the break her heart.

But she can't make her like this forever. She has got to stop treating Mikan like a little child.

"Sweetie, don't feel sad. Mommy's here to take care of everything. I will make sure that everyone will be in awe when they see you." Azumi assured Mikan, which made Mikan happy.

"Thanks, mom." Mikan said.

"No problem, sweetie. Anything for my baby girl." Azumi said then kissed Mikan's forehead.

"Mom, I'm 15. I'm not a baby anymore." Mikan said as if getting irritated with what her mother was doing. But inside her, she was happy that her mother loves her very much.

"Huhu, my baby girl who used to pee in her bed and who doesn't want to sleep alone, is all grown up." Azumi said, then got a tissue paper, from where who know where it came from, as if blowing some gu, out of her nose. Mikan's mom is so dramatic, actually too exhaggerated, that itturns out to be a funny act not a pitiful one.

"Mom, do you really have to say that? Can't we stop this? I'm goung to bed, nyt mom" Mikan bid goodnight and kissed her mother's cheek.

"Okay, sweetie, sleep tight." Azumi said, then went to her own room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Awww. How sweet. I hope that my mother and I can be as close as they are. Guess we can never be, cause in our house, we don't usually say that we love each other, but instead, we show them. As the saying goes, " Actions speaks louder than words.". Wow, how the heck did I get all this inspiration? Well, I don't know.

Guys, sorry for the late update, and sorry if the prom have to wait for until chapter 10. There are three things that prevent me from writing my story faster, first is my rehearsals for the recognition day. We will sing. Second is I am having asthma attacks, I hat it when it happens. And third, sometimes I'm not in the mood to write stories, that sometimes cause the very much delay of ym story.

Well, guyszZz, please REVIEW……..

-Fatima008-


	10. Preparations for The Prom: Morning

Natsume Hyuuga Must Die

Natsume Hyuuga Must Die

Summary:

Before, Mikan was a nerd who had a crush on Natsuo, who has a twin brother named Natsume, who pulled a prank on her, well that's what she thinks. Now Mikan is back to have her revenge. But what if she accidentally falls in love with Natsume?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE NOR JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE..

I'm very sorry guys, for chapter delays. And wrong spellings.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 9: Preparations for the Ball (Part 1)

"Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha" Mikan can hear laughter everywhere.

"Huh? Where am I?" Mikan asked the people around but they seem to ignore her.

The people around her had reactions like: OMG, is she human… hahah… something like that…. Or something like she is an alien who came from another planet… that she is some alien who is really disgusting to look at, that's why they keep on laughing at her and pointing at her….

Mikan examined herself and discovered that she was covered in blood… blood of dead rat…(Eeeeewwww!! Can't imagine myself being in her position… hahah…) She ran outside as fast as she could then suddenly a car hit her……

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!" Mikan screamed and then at last, she is now awake. _It was just a dream? Some dream. It seemed so real._

Because of that so-called nightmare, Mikan couldn't sleep. Once Mikan is going over to the Dream zone, she also starts to get the same nightmare.

The next morning Mikan looked like she had gone to a party last night and came home at 3-o clock in the morning so you can imagine her having big, black eye bags. Even when she was eating breakfast, she was lost in thoughts about her dream. (Or should I say nightmare)

"Hey sleepy head, wake up" her mother told her, but Mikan was still lost in her thoughts.

"Hey Mikan!" then her mother started shaking her shoulders but still got nothing.

_Azumi's POV_

Hmmmm, I wonder what's wrong with her? Usually she's as happy as how the sun shines everyday. But I can't get my hand on this one. Wonder what she's thinking. Well, I better wake her up from her deep thoughts, or else she'll be late.

_Mikan's POV_

………………….Dream…………..Laughter……….What the heck was that dream all about??

**End of POV**

"Mikan, you're gonna be late!!" Azumi said, and because she heard the word **LATE** she automatically returned back to reality.

"Huh?? OMG!! I'm gonna be late!! Shocks!! I'm gonna go now mom, Bye" with that Mikan kissed goodbye to her mother and rushed off to school.

**At the Hyuuga Mansion**

"Hey Natsume, who are you taking to the Prom?" Natsuo asked his brother. The twins are having breakfast and are getting ready for school.

"Huh? I don't know yet. Maybe I'll just go wait for a girl to ask me." Natsume said and then continued reading his manga.

"Oh, come on, Natsume. Guys should be the one asking them, not the other way around. And besides don't you have your eyes on a girl at school? Or should I say **GIRLSSSSSZZZZ.**" Natsuo said mockingly emphasizing the underlined word.

"Maybe I should be the one asking you that. Why are you nagging so much about this Prom?"

"Well I have an idea"

"What idea is that?"

"Let's make a bet."

"What kind of bet? And what's at stake here."

"Well, if I win, you have to………..(sorry you will know what is cut in this part soon enough. As what KUYA in big brother says: MALALAMAN NINYO SA TAKDANG PANAHON. Wahahah… LOLz…)

"What?? No way Natsuo, you have to be kidding." Natsume said in disbelief.

"Well, it's just for one night. **ONE NIGHT ONLY, ONE NIGHT ONLY(**sings this part). And can't you just give way to your younger brother? And, you can deal with women better than me. That's why you can have 3 relationships at the same time." Natsuo said.

"Tsk. No way." Natsume said and as usual answered nonchalantly again.

"Okay, if you win, I'll give you my allowance for a MONTH." Natsuo said testing his brother on how he will react.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

GUYS, HAVE TO CUT IT. BUT IT'S JUST THE PART 1 OF CHAPTER 9. HEHEH.sweat drops… :D… I'm finding hard time to continue the story. But I'll assure you that I will update as soon as I have tym… tnx….

PLZ READ AND REVIEW…

-fAtImA008-


	11. Preparations for The Prom: At School

Natsume Hyuuga Must Die

**Natsume Hyuuga Must Die**

**Summary:**

Before, Mikan was a nerd who had a crush on Natsuo, who has a twin brother named Natsume, who pulled a prank on her, well that's what she thinks. Now Mikan is back to have her revenge. But what if she accidentally falls in love with Natsume?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE NOR JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE..**

**I'm very sorry guys, for chapter delays. And wrong spellings. And for short chapters.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Previously:

"Okay, if you win, I'll give you my allowance for a MONTH." Natsuo said testing his brother on how he will react.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 9: Preparations for the Ball (Part 2)**

"Huh?! What do you think of me? I'm not Imai, who's the blackmailing queen. Wonder what Ruka saw in her?" Natsume said.

"Oh, come on. Please, please, please…." Natsuo kept on bugging him, until Natsume cracked and agreed to the bet.

"Fine, just stop bugging me, okay?" Natsume said in defeat. (actually, Natsume is older than Natsuo for 2 minutes.)

"YES!! Okay let's spin this bottle. There will be 3 rounds. The first and second round doesn't decide who the winner is, but if in the third round the bottle points to ME, you win. If the bottle, points to you, I WIN! READY?" Natsuo explained the mechanics of the game.

And in response, Natsume just ignored him. Well, Natsuo is used about Natsume sometimes ignoring him.

Then they began the game. And the results are:

1st round: the bottle points to, NATSUO.

2nd round: still the same.

And the final result round…. Drum roll please….. Oh, by the way guys, I'm starting a new story soon… I'm having so much ideas about the ending, and I don't even have the climax yet… wahahah… well on with the story… and the bottle points to, NATSU…. Hahaha….. ME….

"Woooohhhhhooooo… I win.." Natsuo strated dancing around.." I win, you lose… you're gonna do the bet…"

"Fine. Whatever. When will I start?" Natsume said in boredom.

"Well, today would be great. Since the prom is tonight. But be sure not to get caught by HER." Natsuo said. (Hmmmm… who's the HER?? Wahahah)

You know, the twins are very close to each other. But in school, they seem to not know the existence of the other. Well, but at home they are really close. (sorry for the OOCness)

Then the twins finished breakfast and headed to school.

**Back to Mikan**

"Hmmmmppp… Why… does our school…….. have to be….. uphill from our……. house??" she said under her breath. She wants to save up the money on riding a bus, because she has to pay up Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko, for the dress she bought last time. (See Chapter 6).

Mikan continued to run. She is worried that she might get scolded by the teacher and might give Natsuo a bad impression of her of having a hobby on being late.

**In Mikan's Mind….**

"Miss Sakura, you're late… GET OUT!!" Mr. Misaki told her to go out.

"Eeeewwww…. Mikan, you're late! I don't like you anymore!" Natsuo said. Then everybody in class laughed.

Mikan imagined that kind of situation in her mind, that it might come true if she doesn't run faster.

**Back to reality…**

"NNNNNOOOOOO!!" Mikan screamed putting her two hands in each side of her face. The people around her are now looking at her. She felt a little embarrassed about her screaming in the middle of the street.

Then a limousine stopped by her.. the window at the back part opened down…

"Hey Mikan, what are you screaming 'NO' about? Hotaru asked.

"No, it's nothing really. It's just a hobby. Hehe" Mikan said while scratching the back of her head. _'Was I that loud to be heard by Hotaru? Well probably because all the people here are looking at me' _Mikan thought.

"Come on, hop in. I know that if you will continue to run like that you can't make it. Remember? You have a heart ailment" Hotaru said and opened the door.

Mikan was touched by Hotaru's words.

"Aaaawwww… Yo're so sweet Hotaru. You still remember that I have a heart ailment." Mikan said and was about to hug Hotaru, when she was struck by Hotaru's BAKA GUN.

"OOOWWWW!! That hurt!" Mikan said rubbing her head.

"Don't hug me." Hotaru said and then they went to school.

**At School…**

**Well, she made it on time.**

Mikan was totally irritated with the news that just came to their classroom. Their class, together with 5 other classes, is assigned to design the Auditorium, for the ball. It was nice when she heard that she is going to be with Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko, but when she heard that the other two classes includes Natsume and the group of Luna Koizumi, she's really, really, really irritated.

She still remembers the gym incident, when Luna's group tripped her and made her books fell. And how can she not forget the incident with Natsume at the hall.

'_Great! Just great, it's that MAYABANG again and that slut.' _ She thought. Well, Mikan is kind but she's also a girl with attitude.

All the six classes went to the Auditorium.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

SORRY, I HAVE TO CUT IT AGAIN. BUT IM GONNA MAKE SURE THAT ONE MORE PART OF CHAPTER 9 AND THEN IT'S THE PROM NIGHT. WELL, I KEEP HAVING CRAZY IDEAS ABOUT THE ENDING. BUT I DON'T EVEN HAVE A CLIMAX YET AND I WANT TO HAVE AN ENDIGNG.

OH AND BY THE WAY, I'M TRYING TO START A NEW STORY. ACTUALLY NATSUME HYUUGA MUST DIE, IS NOT MY FIRST STORY. ACTUALLY IT'S MY 3RD AND FOR THE FIRST TIME THIS IS THE ONE THAT I AM CONTINUING. THE FIRST ONE WAS 'NEW FOUND ALICE AND LOVE' AND THE OTHER IS 'MARRIAGE PROPOSAL'. BUT I GOT BORED AND DELETED THEM. BUT I PROMISE I WILL MAKE A NEW STORY.

HAHAH… TNX FOR READING…

PLZ READ AND REVIEW…

-fAtImA008-


	12. The Question, No, A Command

Natsume Hyuuga Must Die

**Natsume Hyuuga Must Die**

**Summary:**

Before, Mikan was a nerd who had a crush on Natsuo, who has a twin brother named Natsume, who pulled a prank on her, well that's what she thinks. Now Mikan is back to have her revenge. But what if she accidentally falls in love with Natsume?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE NOR JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE..**

**I'm very sorry guys, for chapter delays. And wrong spellings. And for short chapters.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Previously:

'_Great! Just great, it's that MAYABANG again and that slut.' _ She thought. Well, Mikan is kind but she's also a girl with attitude.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 9: Preparations for the Ball (Part 3)**

All the six classes went to the Auditorium.

Mr. Narumi, the organizer of the Prom, led them. Because it was Mr. Narumi, he let the students enjoy themselves while they are doing the little activity. Well, I guess everybody enjoyed it except for a brunette who is super, duper annoyed because 2 of her most hated people in school since she first came to this school.

**Mikan's POV**

'_Come on, can't I just go to a place wherein I can have some peace' _I thought.

We are now going to decorate the Auditorium wherein we are going to have the Prom tonight. I was totally mad when I heard that we were just gonna decorate the Auditorium. Well it was fine when I heard that Hotaru's, Anna's and Nonoko's classes were included to decorate the Auditorium but when I heard that the last two classes includes Luna 'Slut' Koizumi and that Natsume 'Yabang' Hyuuga, UGH! I am so mad.

Well, might as well enjoy the time I spent with Natsuo, hahah… He's so cute in his red Polo shirt and pants. He always liked red. Well, that's what I see in his clothes everyday at school. One time I remembered to ask him about his clothes, but all he answered was…

"I like red." Natsuo said and then fell asleep again.

Well at least now, I know the difference between Natsuo and Natsume. Well, Natsuo likes RED and Natsume likes BLUE.

And not only Natsuo is the reason why I like it here, the Auditorium is super hi-tech. by the way Hotaru's family was the one who created the movable chairs of the Auditorium and in an instant, it became a hall.

**Normal POV**

Everybody is rich, except for Mikan. But Mikan's mom was supposed to be the heiress of one of the richest business tycoon in Japan, but her mother has to choose between her family and Mikan's father. Mikan's mom, of course chose her father. But Mikan doesn't know anything about her grandfather. All she knows is that they died in a plane crash.

**Mikan's POV… again..**

I better get to work.

The 4 of us, actually 5-including Natsuo, are at the balcony. And the stage is clearly seen from here. And the view of Luna flirting with Natsume is very much of a scene there. Ugh, I better get to work. I'd rather design the Prom hall than to watch such scene.

**Normal POV**

Everybody started decorating the Prom hall. And to make everybody in the mood, Mr. Narumi played a series of songs starting with…. Dancing in the Moonlight by Toploader… (Disclaimer: I don't own this song). Amongst the teachers in their year, Mr. Narumi is the enjoyable teacher to be with.

Then Mr. Narumi announced to us..

"Guys, before I forget. You must wear masks tonight. That's all." He said then continued playing more songs.

Everybody was having fun especially the brunette who is happily dancing while decorating with the others. Then Natsuo took out his phone and sent Natsume a message containing: _It's Time._, a minute later the twins are nowhere in sight. Then Sumire who is into Natsuo and Luna who is into Natsume are starting to panic.

**Mikan's POV**

'_Huh? Where's Natsuo?' _ I thought to myself. _I thought I saw him and Natsume. Well, I guess he will be back. I'm not like that slut and Permy, who are going crazy about not seeing their beloved. _

When I turned around I saw the twins entering the Prom Hall. _I guess they went to the bathroom. _(The song playing now is: Catch me I'm Falling by Toni Gonzaga). The twins parted both ways, but before that Natsume gave Natsuo a look that seems to me as if he was giving the 'don't-get-caught' look. Well, I didn't mind and then continued with my work.

As soon as Natsume reached the stage, Luna hugged him. _Bleck._ Gross. That's the first thing that came to my mind; well I must mind my own business right. But the scene that made me mad was when I saw Natsuo being hugged by Permy.

I wanted to kill the little slut and hung her upside down and below her is acid. But I don't want to create any scandal so I just walked away. I went to the edge of the balcony, to continue my work.

But when I was about to get to the railing, I tripped on a can of paint and almost fell on my butt-backward. I closed my eyes as I was expecting my most humiliating fall. (And the part of the song now is… the chorus. "Catch me, I'm falling for you!) I was expecting a loud laughter after my fall, but I realized that I didn't even fell to the ground.

(Okay from now on, I will use Mikan's POV always, but when she is out of the scene, I will use normal POV or other's POV)

I realized that my butt didn't touch the floor, and the reaction that I got from the people around was way too far from what I expected. I thought that I would hear laughter, but no. I heard surprised reactions like: 'what? Or huh?' And many more.

When I opened my eyes, I saw a pair of ruby eyes, looking at me. And then that's when I realized that someone has caught me. I realized that it was Natsuo.

"Next time, be careful Little Girl." He said then helped me up.

"I'm not a little girl, and thanks." Then I saw Permy charging towards us angrily, I guess seeing us in that kind of position she got really mad.

"Hey! Let go of him, NERD." She told me and then took back Natsuo with her. Couldn't do anything, I was shocked at the moment. Then Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko, went up to Permy and they had a staring contest. Maybe it was a glaring contest.

"Hey, how could you say that?" Anna said irritated.

"Yeah, you don't know her to call her that." Nonoko seconded.

"Well, her appearance shows who she is, and she is a **NERD." **Permy said emphasizing the word NERD.

Then I realized that everyone there, were staring at us. I felt embarrassed so I tried to stop Anna and Nonoko from fighting with the SLUT. I went in between them and told Anna and Nonoko…

"I'm fine. Don't mind her." I told them.

"Are you sure, Mikan?" They asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm always told that anyway, and it doesn't hurt me anymore." I assured.

"Well, I guess you really admitted that you are a nerd." Sumire said.

"At least, I am not a SLUT who always clings onto cute guys, just to make their image better." With that I walked out together with Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko.

Permy was left speechless. I sure showed her.

**Natsuo****'s POV**

Everyone was left dumbfounded, especially Sumire. Then I looked at the stage. Well I guess even Luna, was shocked at what that Little Girl said. She really hit the 'Bull's-eye'. Then I looked at **Natsume.**He gave me a 'Get-to-work' look. I sighed. Do I really have to do this? Sumire was left shocked so I took the perfect timing. Well I went outside and followed them

**Mikan's POV**

Well, at least I had the last laugh. Maybe they are still dumbfounded.

"Girl, YOU ROCK! You really are a girl with attitude." Anna.

"At least from I've seen that girl will be for a few minutes." Hotaru said while eating crabs.

"Yeah, no one has ever gone against one of Luna's friends." Nonoko said.

"Well, it's nothing really. I know that I am a nerd already, but I don't want others to rub it in." I told them. "By the way, what are you guys wearing tonight?"

"You'll see." They all said. I can't get the point why they are hiding it from me.

"So Mikan, who is gonna be your date tonight?" Anna asked me.

Then a memory of what happened earlier at the Prom Hall flashed into my mind. My cheeks felt hot. I was blushing. Gosh, what was I thinking? And why does the memory of Natsuo saving me, keep flashing in my mind. Then I heard them tease me.

"Ooohhh. Mikan, maybe it will be Natsuo." Nonoko asked.

I blushed harder then I turn around so that they won't see it.

"Well, let's just see what will happen." Hotaru said then pointed to the direction where we came from. And there he is, my 'knight in shining armor'-Natsuo.

**Natsuo****'s POV**

I was wondering where they could have gone to. When I turned to the right, I saw them talking about the Prom, Girls. Well, better get to work.

While I was following them I heard them teasing that little girl to me? Then I saw the little girl look away as if hiding something from her friends. I was about to approach them when Imai pointed her finger to me.

I saw Mikan's flushed face when she saw me, Girls. Well, the sooner I do this, the faster it will end. I went near them and said…

"Oi, Little Girl, go to the Prom with me." I said then I waited for a reaction.

**Mikan's POV**

I heard him ask me, or should I say more of a command than a request. But either way, he still wants me to go to the Prom with him. I don't know what to say. I blushed. Then Hotaru answered for me…

"I guess, she says YES." Hotaru said, and then we went off.

"Wow, Mikan, now all of us have dates." Anna said.

"Huh?" I asked lost in my thoughts.

"Excuse me, I don't have a date." Nonoko said.

"Nonoko, you have there's Yu." Anna said teasing Nonoko.

I was still deep in thoughts while they were teasing..

_**Natsuo Hyuuga, asked me to the PROM!!**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I have given some clue, well sort of…

Guys, if you have any clue about the bet, and what is happening… plz… don't tell it yet… neither review about it… I don't want to spoil it…

Well, tnx again… wow, this is the longest chapter I have ever had.. hahah.. until next time..

HAHAH… TNX FOR READING… And Reviewing..

PLZ READ AND REVIEW…

-fAtImA008-


	13. Afternoon Before the Prom: Part 1

Natsume Hyuuga Must Die

**Natsume Hyuuga Must Die**

**Summary:**

Before, Mikan was a nerd who had a crush on Natsuo, who has a twin brother named Natsume, who pulled a prank on her, well that's what she thinks. Now Mikan is back to have her revenge. But what if she accidentally falls in love with Natsume?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE NOR JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE..**

**I'm very sorry guys, for chapter delays. And wrong spellings. And for short chapters.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Previously:

_**Natsuo Hyuuga, asked me to the PROM!!**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 10: Afternoon before the Prom (Part 1)**

**Still Mikan's POV**

Right now I am taking a shower and getting ready for the Prom.

I went inside the bathroom at 5:00, and I think it's already 5:30.

The prom is at 8:00

I really want to impress Natsuo.

While I was taking my shower, I'm reminiscing about what happened starting this morning up to this early afternoon.

Well, starting off with the nightmare I had, that made me the creeps.

Next, I was almost late, but thanks to Hotaru I got to school just in time.

Then, I heard that we will just be decorating the Prom Hall, and to make matters worse, I had to work with Yabang and Slut.

But I guess after such hardships, I was given a blessing in return.

When I was about to fall on my butt, because of a stupid can of paint, Natsuo caught me just in time.

Well, maybe I should thank the can of paint for being there.

Then it was another suffering, Permy called me a NERD, in front of many people.

I know that I already am one, but I don't people rubbing it in.

But I guess God is so good to me, just as we exited the Prom Hall, Natsuo followed us and asked me to the Prom.

Well it was more of a command, but I don't care. He still asked me.

After 45 minutes in the shower, I went out and went to my CD player.

I searched for my most favorite song… So Close by John McLaughlin.

Then with only a towel covering my petite body, I took my Prom Dress and swayed it around.

I was imagining myself dancing with Natsuo, with this song.

I twirled around my room, then I remembered something VERY IMPORTANT.

Flashback

"Guys, before I forget. You must wear masks tonight. That's all." He said then continued playing more songs.

End of Flashback

"NNNOOOOO!!" I screamed remembering about the mask.

Then my mom came rushing into my room, or should I say crashing.

She really is a funny mom.

"What's the matter, Mikan? Is there a thief? A ghost? Or a pervert?" my mom asked hysterically.

Well, my mom can sometimes be overreacted.

I laughed.

"Mom, no. there is no thief, ghost and no pervert." I said.

"Then what's the matter?" my mom asked again.

"I don't have a mask for the Prom. How could I have forgotten to get-" I was cut off by my mom.

"A mask? That's what you've been yelling about? My precious eardrums were almost destroyed because of your voice, and now you're telling me that all you need is a mask. You know, even the neighbors 10 blocks away from our house heard you." My mom said.

Huh? I was that loud? Well I can't help it… heheh…

"Uhm yeah, and sorry about the shout." I apologized.

"Well, it's okay. So is that your dress for tonight?" my mom asked pointing to my Prom Dress.

I just nodded.

"Well, I have a mask that will fit your dress perfectly. I'll be right back." Then my mom dashed out of my room.

She can be a comedian. Then I sweat dropped.

**At the Hyuuga Mansion**

**Normal POV**

(Okay, I can't keep anymore secrets. Yes, they exchange their clothes while they were at the CR. And yes, it was because of the bet.)

Here's what happened:

"Hey Natsume, who are you taking to the Prom?" Natsuo asked his brother.

The twins are having breakfast and are getting ready for school.

"Huh? I don't know yet. Maybe I'll just go wait for a girl to ask me." Natsume said and then continued reading his manga.

"Oh, come on, Natsume. Guys should be the one asking them, not the other way around. And besides don't you have your eyes on a girl at school? Or should I say **GIRLSSSSSZZZZ.**" Natsuo said mockingly emphasizing the underlined word.

"Maybe I should be the one asking you that. Why are you nagging so much about this Prom?"

"Well I have an idea"

"What idea is that?"

"Let's make a bet."

"What kind of bet? And what's at stake here."

"Well, if I win, you have to exchange places with me for at least this morning till the end of the Prom, so that I can be the Prom king for once. Please. Oh and you have to ask a friend of mine to the Prom. I think you already know, because of the scandal in the hallway. She is Mikan Sakura." Natsuo said.

**That's the secret. I wasn't supposed to reveal it yet but you guys reviewed about it.**

**It supposed to be revealed near the ending but, it's okay.**

**At the Hyuuga Mansion**

**Natsume's POV**

It was 6:00 Natsuo and I are getting ready for the Prom.

Both of us wore a black Calvin Klein suit.

He is the one who prepared everything.

The only difference between us is our ties

His tie is a blue one with white stripes, while mine is red with white stripes.

"Dude, did you ask her?" Natsuo asked me.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just get ready." I said plainly.

"Did you hear what Mikan said about Sumire at the Prom Hall?" Natsuo asked me again.

"Yeah, heard it loud and clear." I answered then tied my tie.

I hate red.

"But dud, I also saw your little savior moment up there. Hahah" Natsuo teased me, but I'm not that interested.

The only problem is why are my reflexes like that?

I have never saved anyone from falling, I just look at them.

"Hey, let's go. And don't forget, you must at least dance with her." Natsuo said, and then I was out of my trance.

**Back to Mikan's House…**

**Mikan's POV, again and again…**

It's already 7:00, 1 hr. before the Prom; I was already finished dressing up.

I wore my Princess Mia inspired dress and glass sandals with an emerald stone in it and a small tiara with diamonds in it.

Then I got the mask from my mom.

Wow, it did fit my dress.

It is a white half mask, with pink ribbon surrounding it.

It looks marvelous. I brought the mask with me and then went down.

I was ready to go.

Well, that's what I think.

I don't want to remove my pigtails.

Neither did I want to remove my glasses, even though I have contact lenses.

My mom forced me to put make up.

I did put some, but it was barely noticeable.

When I went downstairs, I saw my three friends waiting in the living room.

I examined first their dresses, well here's what I saw:

Hotaru: wearing a Belle inspired yellow dress, with yellow shoes and her hair is curled, just like Belle's.

Anna: wearing a Beauty inspired dress, paired with a golden tiara, pink shoes and her hair is plainly straight.

Nonoko: wearing a Cinderella inspired dress, paired with a baby blue headband, with glass shoes just like Cinderella's and her hair pulled up, just like Cinderella's hair.

When I went nearer, they gave me a 'What-the-heck-happened' look.

_To be Continued…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

GOD, I really want to finish this… but sad to say, I have a fever right now, and well, my brain is not working right… and I can't continue anymore… I just wanted to upload this…

HAHAH… TNX FOR READING… And Reviewing..

PLZ READ AND REVIEW…

-fAtImA008-


	14. A Message for the Readers

Dear Readers…

I'm so sorry for not being able to update for like year/s? The last time I've written the last chapter was… God Knows when… xsunsetx the fever thing was like years ago… and that had been a reason that time… And I'm not lying that time… plus.. I'm having a hard time continuing the story, since the plot fell out of my head… and I'm a sophomore now in college… I'm still trying to continue it… I hope that you look at the date when I've updated it before saying that I am a liar…:(


End file.
